The Kiss ONESHOT
by Punkin02
Summary: Naruto is shocked when Sasuke kisses him,will he accept the feelings it forced him to realise, or avoid his friend forever? SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, I just like playing with the charactersJ**

**AN: I hope you enjoy my story…and sorry, but I suck at story titles. (it was called SasuNaru Oneshot…is this at least better than that?) This story is a Shounen-ai (that's boy love), so if you don't like the idea of two guys together, don't read this. Reviews are VERY welcome, good or bad…I like to get criticism, it helps me to make my future stories better. This is the first boyxboy story I've written…I wrote another after this one that's posted on as well as yaoi. is also my first Naruto fan fiction. **

He Stared wide-eyed at his dark-haired friend and rival, for once he was completely speechless. Sasuke Uchiha had just KISSED him, on purpose. Now, under normal circumstances, Naruto would have blown up at him, in his usual overly loud way. But these were NOT normal circumstances. Normal circumstances would have consisted of him having completely platonic feelings for his friend, not these very NOT platonic feelings he was having at the moment. So instead, he did the very the un-Naruto thing to do. He ran.

The confused kitsune ran from Sasuke, from the feelings he felt for the avenger, from everything. And he didn't stop running until he reached the door to the hokage's office. He needed to get away, he needed to think, he needed a mission. Stepping forward, Naruto knocked firmly on the door in front of him. He hoped Tsunade-baba would have something easy, like reconnaissance or something, that would get him away for at least a week, but not be too dangerous for him to use as thinking time.

_**Flashback:**_

****"Sakura! Sasuke! Let's go get some RAMEN!" Naruto yelled to his teammates as they made their way through the gates of Konoha. They'd just gotten back from yet another D-class mission. How did the Hokage expect them to ever pass a chuunin exam if she kept giving them all these pointless D-ranking missions.

"You'll buy us ramen, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked up at his lazy sensei with hope filled eyes. Kakashi's one showing eye curved into a grin as he saw their favorite academy sensei up ahead. "Of course Naruto, Iruka-sensei, why don't you join us?" Kakashi replied, raising his voice at the last part loud enough or the chuunin to hear. Iruka was so lost in his own thoughts that the sound of the perverted-nin's voice caused him to jump slightly. He turned around just in time to see the familiar orange book disappear into Kakashi's vest.

" Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, what are you all up to? Did you just return from a mission?" Iruka asked, slightly absent mindedly.

"It was just another lame D-ranked mission." Naruto complained.

"It wasn't THAT bad Naruto-san." Sakura rolled her eyes, " At least it wasn't garbage duty again."

"Or walking Kakashi-sensei's nin-dogs again." Sasuke added with a slight glare in the direction of their sensei.

"We're on our way to get ramen now, Kakashi-sensei's treat!" Naruto told his ex-sensei excitedly, ignoring his teammates comments.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he tried to shake Sakura off his arm.

" What'd you call me, teme!" The blonde yelled. Smirking, Sasuke replied,

"I called you a dobe."

"Stop calling me that! You bastaard!" Naruto exclaimed as he lunged at the smirking avenger.

"That's enough boys, save it for when you spar." Kakashi said as he grabbed the back of the blonde's orange jacket to prevent the impending fight. "We're here." Naruto looked up to see that they were indeed standing in front of Icharaku's ramen stand.

" RAMEN!" the kitsune exclaimed as he ran inside. Shaking their heads, the rest of team 7 and their sensei's followed the hyper-active boy. Dinner passed after much teasing from Kakashi, blushing from Iruka, Sasuke-obsessing from Sakura, eye-rolling from Sasuke, and noodle-slurping from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, why don't you walk Sakura-chan home, it's gotten quite dark out. Iruka suggested to the boys of team 7.

"Okay Sensei!" Naruto replied happily. "Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"What about you Iruka-sensei, will you be alright going home on your own?" Sakura asked her ex-sensei.

" I'll be just fine, Sakura-chan. As a chuunin, I think I can handle getting home by myself. Iruka smiled at the girl, before blushing, " besides, Kakashi-sensei has already offered to walk with me, as it's on the way to his house.

"Waaah! You better not do anything perverted to Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled accusingly . The rest of team 7 nodded and glared at their sensei as well.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled back, turning even redder by the second. Chuckling, Kakashi bid his team goodnight, receiving threatening glares from all three of them. They watched their teachers walk away in the opposite direction as they had to go, Naruto noticed that Kakashi was walking closer to Iruka than was strictly necessary.

"Let's go." Sasuke said once the two were out of sight.

" Okay, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed before latching herself back onto his arm.

Naruto followed the two, glancing back behind himself a few times before tuning back into Sakura's chattering.

"So what are you doing next week, Sasuke?" Sakura asked just as Naruto tuned back in.

"Training." Sasuke grunted back.

"Oh, well, what about the festival. Are you going?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh…okay then." Naruto could see his pink-haired friend deflate a little.

" Are you going to the festival Sakura?" Naruto asked. He used to have a huge crush on the girl, but now they were just good friends.

"I'm not sure yet…"Sakura replied rather quietly.

"You should come with me and Lee. We're meeting some of the other genins at the festival. I think TenTen and Neji, Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, maybe Shino. So if you wanted to join us, it'd be a lot of fun." Naruto told her with a grin on his face.

"Okay, Naruto. Can you and Lee pick me up? My mom doesn't want me walking there alone." Sakura replied with a small smile, now that the boy wasn't trying to date her, she was much more willing to hang around him.

"Of course." the blonde responded, returning the smile.

"Oh, here we are." Sakura announced. " See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san." Sakura said as she walked up to her house.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily, then headed down the street towards his home. Sasuke was following silently. After about ten minutes of this the blonde nin couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want teme! Why are you following me?" He exclaimed to the Uchiha.

"I'm not following you dobe, this is the way to my house." Sasuke replied calmly and kept walking. Naruto felt really stupid after that and just followed the dark-haired avenger silently. He didn't realize until Sasuke had stopped in from of his apartment that he hadn't been watching where he was headed. He'd been watching Sasuke. He never realized before just how attractive his rival really was, with his pitch dark hair, and deep ebony eyes, his pale skin glowing slightly in the moon light.

"You going in, or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Sasuke asked suddenly, breaking the spell.

"I wasn't staring at you, teme!" Naruto yelled before stomping up to his door.

"Sure you weren't" Sasuke mumbled as he continued down the path towards his own home. "See you tomorrow, Dobe."

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled back as he walked into his apartment.

_**End Flashback**_

That was the fist time Naruto had really noticed his friend in a more than platonic way. The first, and defiantly not the last. After that day he spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out his feelings for the avenger, and what to do with them. Surely Sasuke wouldn't want him, he wasn't even sure Sasuke liked him at all. Even as a friend.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice brought him back to the present, and his current problem. "Naruto, did you need something?"

"Yes Tsunade-baba. I want to go on a mission." Naruto replied.

"A mission? Well, I suppose that could be arranged. What kind of mission would you like?" She asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Reconnaissance , or something like it. I need to get away from the village for awhile." Naruto responded.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun? You don't usually want something as simple as that." She looked worriedly at one of her favorite new chuunins.

"No, nothings wrong, I just need to think something over." He smiled at her. Shifting slightly under her gaze. Tsunade could tell he was lying, that there was something the matter. But she decided not to push it.

"Well, since you've only recently become a chuunin, I'm rather against sending you on your own. Even most Jounins don't take missions alone. So how about going along with Lee on his mission. I needed a second Chuunin for it anyways."

"Okay Tsunade-baba. What's the mission?"

"Just delivering an invitation to Gaara of the sand. I'd like him to come to Konoha for awhile. There are some things we need to discuss, now that he's officially the Kazekage."

"Alright, I'll get my stuff and meet Lee at the gates."

"I'll let him know."

Naruto leapt out the window and hurried over the rooftops towards his room. Careful to avoid both Sasuke's house, and the training grounds on the way. He didn't want to have to deal with his friend until after he got back.

"Naruto-kun! How wonderful that we'll get to enjoy each others youthful company on this mission!" Lee said in his usually enthusiastic way.

"Yes Lee, it is wonderful." Naruto said with a grin to the energetic boy.

------------------

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto around?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl. "I haven't seen him for a couple days, and I was hoping we could train together.

"He's on a mission Sasuke-kun. He left with Lee two days ago. " Sakura replied. The pink-haired girl had gotten over her obsession with her teammate shortly before the last Chuunin exam, which they also incidentally passed. She was now studying to be a med-nin with Tsunade, and had her eye on a fellow chuunin a few years older than herself. One she had met during her training.

"A mission? For how long?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure Sasuke-kun. All I know was it was just a delivery to the Kazekage. So probably a week or so, if they don't have any problems along the way." The girl replied, looking at her friend a little curiously. "Why are you so desperate to train with Naruto-kun, why not as Shikamaru-kun, or Neji-kun to train with you instead?"

"Maybe I will. I just needed to talk to the dobe. But it can wait until he returns." Sasuke sighed as he left the pink-haired girl to her duties.

_**Flashback:**_

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here? I thought you told Sakura-chan you wouldn't be here." Naruto asked as he approached the dark-haired avenger.

"I changed my mind." Sasuke replied casually shrugging his shoulders. He looked over the blonde boy, and was surprised to see he was wearing a dark blue yukata, instead of his usual orange outfit. He found out later that the back had a bright orange swirl in the center of it. He also was wearing a yukata for the festival, but his was black with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Do you want to come hang out with us then? We're having lots of fun." Naruto asked excitedly, as he absentmindedly grabbed the dark haired boys wrist and began dragging him off towards they group of genins.

"Okay dobe, but quit dragging me, I can walk by myself." the avenger muttered irritated.

"Sorry about that Sasuke." Naruto murmured with a slight blush as he released the other boy's wrist.

"Sasuke!" Both Ino and Sakura exclaimed as the boys reached the group. The girls practically knocked Sasuke over in their excitement, but luckily did not stay attached to his side for long. Ino appeared to be there 'with' Shikamaru, and Sakura was much to excited about the festival to cling to the object of her obsession. Sasuke noticed that TenTen and Neji, as well as Kiba and Hinata also seemed to be dating. The dark-haired boy spent the evening by Naruto's side, which luckily nobody seemed to notice.

"So Sasuke, what'd you want to talk about?" Naruto questioned his friend as they walked back towards their respective houses.

"Um...well.." Sasuke started, a blush gracing his cheeks that he hoped the blonde couldn't see in the dark. " Do you still like Sakura?"

"What? Sakura? No, we're just friends. Why? You sure are acting strange Sasuke. Do you have a fever or something?" Naruto asked as he reached out to feel the other boy's forehead.

"I'm fine dobe." Sasuke responded irritated, brushing the blondes hand away. He turned and started down the street away from Naruto. Stopping for a moment, he turned back, "Who do you like now?"

"Huh? I-I don't know, I haven't thought much about it." Naruto looked at his friend confused. "Why?"

"No reason." He replied as he turned back around, and headed home.

_**End Flashback**_

That had been almost 6 months ago, that he had almost told Naruto about his feelings for him. It had taken him that long to get up the courage again. He had also used that time to study the blonde; find out if he liked him back, if he even liked guys. Even after all that time, the avenger hadn't a clue whether his secret love would kiss back, or beat the crap out of him. But he did know that Naruto's interest wasn't directed elsewhere either. With that small amount of hope, he'd made his move, and now he wasn't sure he should have. Naruto taking a mission so suddenly could only mean he was trying to avoid Sasuke, surely the Hokage hadn't specifically picked Naruto for this mission, although he and Gaara were admittedly close, Lee was close to the Kazekage as well. She could have had anyone go along as his partner, Naruto must've went to her about it.

"Sasuke, there you are!" Looking up at the familiar voice, he found Ino sitting patiently on his porch.

"Ino? What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly confused, Ino hadn't went looking for him since her and Shikamaru had gotten serious. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all Sasuke." Ino replied casually, "I was just wondering if you knew why Naruto insisted on taking that mission to Suna, I know you two are like best friends now, so I figured if anyone would know, it'd be you." Sasuke froze up for a minute, not sure how to answer her question. He knew for a fact that Ino was one of the biggest gossips in Konoha. But he was a little curious why she was so interested in Naruto all of a sudden.

"I wouldn't know, Ino. Maybe he wanted to visit Gaara, they are friends after all. Or maybe he just wanted to get out of the village for awhile, he gets restless when he doesn't have missions regularly." Sasuke answered, hoping the girl wouldn't notice his moment of hesitation. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then stood and brushed herself off.

"Okay then, I better go. I'm supposed to meet Shikamaru after his Academy-teacher training. I'll talk to you later." He watched as she made her way past him towards the academy.

"hnn" he grunted. Why was Ino so interested in Naruto anyways? He made his way inside, deciding to just head to bed early today.

------------------

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as they arrived in the hidden village of sand. Bounding over to the boy and glomping him. The first time the blonde had tried that he ended up 20 feet away on his back, the sand thought he was attacking the red-head, but by now Gaara was used to it.

"Naruto." Gaara greeted him with a small smile, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well, I decided to keep Lee here company on his mission." Naruto replied averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Gaara looked at him suspiciously for a moment before tuning to his dark-haired friend.

"Lee, good to see you as well." Gaara said, he'd lightened up a bit since they all had met. Having real friends, and siblings that weren't terrified of you could do that to a guy. Motioning that they should follow, Gaara headed towards his home.

Naruto followed the other two, half-heartedly listening to his friends catch up. Although admittedly it was Lee babbling on excitedly to the still mostly silent red-head; they seemed to enjoy each others company quite a bit, hardly paying attention to the unusually quiet blonde following them. In fact, Naruto would have thought they'd forgotten he was there if it weren't for the occasional curious or concerned glances Gaara kept sending him. After getting to their destination and greeting Temari and Kankarou , Naruto excused himself to the bathroom. On his way back, he stopped suddenly before entering the room the others were in when he heard his name mentioned.

"What's up with Naruto, he doesn't seem himself?" He heard Temari ask.

"I'm not sure, but he's barely spoken since I met them at the gates. And he didn't even notice the 3 or so ramen stands we passed on the way here. " Gaara replied thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, he was unusually quite and mellow on the way from Konoha as well." Lee piped up. At this Naruto decided to make his entrance,

"I'm hungry guys, when're we gonna eat?" he whined as he entered the room. He'd have to watch himself while he was around the others. He wanted this mission so he could think. But if the others became too suspicious about his mood, they may push him into saying what's wrong. And he was defiantly not ready to talk about it yet. Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at him like he'd just dropped in from another planet, before he got his answer.

"Actually, dinner's already ready. Since we knew the messenger from Konoha should arrive today we already had something prepared." Temari replied, breaking the awkward silence that was caused by the blonde's abrupt mood change. The boys followed her into the dining area, and soon the sounds of four teenage boys eating was all to be heard. After dinner, the leaf-nins were shown to their rooms, the purpose of their mission was to be discussed the following morning. Naruto however couldn't sleep, again. He'd barely gotten more than an hour or two's sleep throughout the journey to Suna, and it didn't look like it was going to be any better now that he was here. Getting up from his comfortable bed, the blonde decided he needed to take a walk, get some fresh air, and try to clear his mind of anything and everything Sasuke related.

After walking around the village for at least an hour, the normally energetic ninja stumbled across a small park. It was quiet, and kind of reminded him of the park he used to play in when he was a kid, and best of all; their was no one around. He'd ran into a few drunks, and gotten some strange looks from people on their way home, now he was ready for some real alone time to think. Sitting down on the swing, he relaxed and decided he needed to think about the one thing he'd been avoiding since it had happened, the kiss.

_**Flashback:**_

"Mmm, that new ramen flavor is my new favorite." Naruto exclaimed as he headed down the street towards his house. A silent Sasuke following behind him. "Today couldn't get any better, first I beat you in our spar, then you treat me to ramen."

"You didn't beat me, I was distracted." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto turned slightly to look back at his stoic friend. The slight pout on the dark-haired boys face made him burst into giggles, which only caused the other boy to glare darkly at him.

" What's so funny, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, a threatening tone in his voice.

"You-you-you're POUTING!" Naruto gasped out between laughs.

" I am NOT POUTING!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You are defiantly pouting, Sasuke-kuuun."

"Grrr….shut up Dobe, or.."

"Or what? You're gonna pout at me some more?"

"Grrr…"

"Aargh!"

At that point the flustered Uchiha tackled his rival-turned-best friend. Rolling around on the ground the boys fought furiously to pin the other down. Unfortunately for Naruto, he still hadn't seemed to hit a growth spurt yet, so the Uchiha won simply by being the larger of the two.

"Sasuke, get off me!" Naruto yelled at the boy who was now straddling his hips holding him down.

"No." the larger boy answered simply. That's when Naruto realized just how close their faces were, as Sasuke's breathe brushed against his lips. Taking a shuddering breathe he pleaded with the boy, now needed him off more than ever. Preferably before a certain part of his body took notice of the incredibly sexy Uchiha on top of him.

"P-please Sasuke…….I-I can't breathe." Naruto stuttered, hoping Sasuke would believe his fib. Suddenly Sasuke got a look in his eyes Naruto couldn't recall seeing before, but he didn't get the chance to ponder it long. He was soon distracted from such ponderings by a pair of soft lips caressing his. So shocked, Naruto didn't do anything. He didn't respond, he didn't struggle, he just laid their, eyes wide as his best friend kissed him. Too soon it stopped, and Sasuke slowly got up, realizing the blonde from his weight.

"N-Naruto, I-I…" Sasuke started, but Naruto barely heard him as his senses retuned and he fled.

_**End Flashback**_

As Naruto sat their swinging silently, thinking about that kiss with Sasuke, he realized something. He hadn't wanted it to end, he regretted not responding, not getting to see just how good it could feel kissing his best friend. Why had he run? Why did he take this mission? He'd known for almost 6 months that he wanted Sasuke. Why, now that Sasuke had shown he also wanted Naruto did he turn tail and run? It was because it scared him. It scared him to death that someone may actually feel the same way for him that he did for Sasuke. That for the first time in his life he had the chance to be loved by someone, really loved. Of course Iruka-sensei loved him, but that was family love. But this…this could be the real thing. And what scared him even more than that, was that he could lose it. If he accepted Sasuke, it would hurt that much more if he lost him.

"Naruto?" He looked up into sea-green eyes, Gaara had discovered his hiding place.

"Gaara, what are doing up?" Naruto asked, startled by the red-head's sudden appearance.

"I told you before Naruto…I don't sleep." Gaara replied sadly, taking the swing next to the blonde. They swung in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Something's wrong, you've been much to quite this visit." Gaara said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto replied. Gaara didn't say anything to that, he just watched his blonde friend silently.

"I think…I think I'm in love." the kitsune admitted, still not looking up at his friend. "Sasuke, he kissed me. And I ran away. I think it's because I love him."

"Then shouldn't you hold him, not run fro him?" Gaara asked calmly, the slight confusion apparent only in his eyes. He didn't know much about love, but from what he'd learned running away wasn't the normal reaction to being kissed by the one you love.

"Heh, yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said finally looking up at the sand nin, "But I was scared. If I love him, then I can lose him."

"Ah." Gaara replied thoughtfully. "But if you don't love him, aren't you losing him anyways?"

"When did you become so smart about love, Gaara?" Naruto smiled, his friend was right.

Gaara just smiled and got up from the swing, "Come on, we should get back. Lee is worried about you."

"Okay, I suppose you're right…" Naruto started, but then realized something. "Wait, Lee knows I'm gone, but.."

"He was with me when you left…" Gaara replied as he walked away.

Naruto quickly caught up with him, confusion overtaking him. Why was Lee with Gaara so late. Wouldn't he have rather slept than stayed up with their insomniac of a friend.

----------------

"Naruto! We were starting to wonder if you and Lee had decided to live in Suna!" Iruka exclaimed as the blonde entered the missions office. Sasuke was also glad to see his friend back, but nervous as to how to act towards him. It had been almost a month since their kiss, and the after effect of Naruto running off on a mission.

"Yeah, Lee and Gaara kept putting off the reason of our mission. I think they just wanted to spend more time together, if you know what I mean…"Naruto winked at his ex-sensei as he hinted at the reason for his long absence. Which caused Iruka to blush darkly as he realized what Naruto was implying.

"Hmm, Lee and Gaara of the sand, huh? Never would have guessed. "Kakashi interrupted from next to Sasuke, they'd been in the missions office filling in for a few sick Chuunins that usually worked with Iruka. Kakashi had only agreed to it because it gave him more of a chance to pick on Iruka, who was still adamantly avoiding his advances. And Sasuke had been guilt-tripped in to it by a very manipulative Iruka.

"Yeah, quite a shocker, eh sensei." Naruto replied, but Sasuke realized he'd just been spotted by the blonde as he looked up into cerulean eyes. Without breaking eye contact with him, Naruto kept up his conversation with the two sensei's, whom Sasuke was sure had noticed that the blonde never took his gaze from Sasuke.

"Poor Iruka-sensei, being stuck in here with the second most perverted ninja in Konoha, and the stoic, grumpy Uchiha." Naruto teased.

"Well, they're the only one's I could get to come take over" Iruka admitted quietly. "Although it's time to head home now, so they're free to go." Sasuke broke the gaze with Naruto to look over at his fellow Chuunin who was looking at him meaningfully. Which could only mean one thing, Kakashi had blabbed. His perverted sensei was the only one who'd been able to get out of the stubborn boy why he was so distracted as of late, and now he's told Iruka-sensei, who was the closest thing to family Naruto had. Glaring at Kakashi, Sasuke got up and headed out the doors, not ever giving Naruto a passing glance. It was just too much, he couldn't handle Naruto's rejection.

"Sasuke, Wait up!" He heard Naruto yelling to him as he made his way towards the safety of his home. "Come on Teme! Wait up!"

"Damn it Sasuke! I know you heard me." Naruto panted as he finally caught up with the avenger. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Forget it dobe, " Sasuke stated, trying to keep the hurt and anger out of his voice. "You leaving for a month told me everything I needed to know"

"B-but Sasuke, I-I didn't…" Naruto started.

"Just leave me alone." the Uchiha muttered as he sped up.

He was unexpectedly grabbed by the shoulders and spun around. Warm lips covering his own, and a wet tongue probing into his partially open mouth. After the initial shock wore off, the taller boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist pulling his closer as he deepened the kiss. Not noticing that they were in plain view of anybody that decided to venture down the main street at this time, they kissed and held each other until they were forced to pull apart for air.

"I love you Teme." Naruto gasped. "I was just scared of it at the time."

"I love you too Dobe" Sasuke replied with a rare smile as he leaned in for another soul-searing kiss.


End file.
